Everything You Want
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: Fang posts a blog about Max, and she finds it. Kinda OOC.
1. Everything You Want

**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own either the song or the book... sadly. **

**Hi There! So this popped into my head yesterday and, due to my sister's prodding, here it is!**

**DM1301**

Everything You Want

Fang stared blankly at his laptop. He had absolutely no idea what to write. Of course, his blog was entirely about his life, but he wasn't going to map out absolutely everything. That would be suicide. He'd already updated the basics, but there was one thing, or rather person, he couldn't get off his mind. _Max. _How many times had he been rejected? Twice. How many times had Sam been rejected? That's right, zero, zip, nada.

When she had gotten home that night from her date, all she'd gone on about was how perfect it was. He'd heard her talking to Nudge, who had wanted to know everything. "He says everything right at the right time! It's amazing!" she had said. "When I was unsure, he knew what to say, what to do. I wish I were more like him..."

"Why?!" Nudge had said. "You're great Max!"

"But there are just some things Nudge... Like I wish I could be as reserved, as still and quiet. I admired that about him. He wasn't in a rush. He just went with the flow. Well, time for you to go to bed. Off with you!" Max smiled.

As Nudge was leaving the room, she had quietly said, too quietly for Max to hear, "You know another person like that Max. And he's everything you need." But Fang had heard from where he was standing outside the door.

And now he was in his room, pondering the meaning of what Nudge had said, while he was supposed to be writing a riviting blog. Typical. Max distracted him at every turn. _'So I'll just write about her.'_ he thought. The idea had just come to him. _'It's not like she reads my blog anyway. Whenever she takes my laptop she's researching.' _And with that, he began to type.

After a long period, it was done. And with that, Fang fell sound asleep.

The next morning, Max was up before everyone else. She'd had another nightmare, and couldn't get back to sleep. So here she was. She meandered out to the hall and checked everyone's rooms; they were all sound asleep. Lastly, she cam to Fang's room. When she opened the door, she found him slumped on his bed, his laptop in his lap. His email for his blog was up and there were hundreds of messages, and more coming in by the second. Max walked into the room and picked up the laptop. She clicked on a message. It read:

**Fang,**

**OMG, is that for Max?! Shed luv it! I kno I do! U should tell her how u feel! Maybe she just doesnt know and thats y she doesnt notice u.**

Max was confused. What's for her? She clicked another message.

**Fang,**

**Dude, you gotta tell your lady. Max, I'm guessing? You write killer songs man. I wish ya luck.**

Max sat down at the end of the bed and checked to make sure Fang was sound asleep. He was. She opened his blog up, and read through it. It read,

**Hey, Fang here. So I have no idea what to write, go figure huh? Some of you keep asking if I have a girlfriend or if I like someone, etc., etc. Well, no, I don't have a girlfriend, but I do like someone. The trouble is, she just doesn't like me back. But since she doesn't read this blog, I figured I'd write a song about her and see what you guys think. Here goes nothing.**

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

_[Chorus]  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

_[Chorus]_

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for_

_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return_

_[Chorus]_

_  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know _

**So you guys can comment or whatever... See ya later.**

**-Fang**

Max just stared at the screen for a minute, absolutely speechless. Inside her head of course. Yeah, like she was gunna wake up Fang right the second. Suddenly, she got the feeling that someone was watching her. _'Oh great.'_ she though, and turned her head slightly. Fang was right there, reading over her shoulder.

"I'm a very light sleeper you know." He swiftly picked the laptop out of her hands and closed it. He got up and set it on his desk. "What were you looking for in here?"

Max struggled to speak for a minute. "Well, um, I was uh, up early and was just checking on everyone. And you're, uhm, laptop was on..." Her voice faded. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"So you choose now to read my blog?" Max stood up defensively.

"I was just curious." Her look softened. She was slowly realizing that Fang really did love her. She was scared of what would happen of their relationship was more than just platonic. Fang came towards her.

"What all did you read?" Max looked at the ground.

"Your song. Was it really about me?" She looked up at him through her lashes. They distantly heard the doorbell ring. Fang walked over to his window and peered out.

"It's your boyfriend. Go see him." Fang walked in front of her again, pausing on his way to the door. "It's always been about you Max, and in my world, it always will be." And with that, he left to go get the door.

**Well, that's it. Let me know what you think.**

**XO,**

**DM1301**


	2. Chemicals React

**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own either the song or the book... sadly. **

**Okay, originally, this was going to be a one shot, but after some thinking, I decided to continue it. So here is Chapter Two of 'Everything You Want.' By the way, the first song was Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon.**

**DM1301**

Title

Fang went downstairs to answer the door. He opened it, and there stood Sam in all his glory. _'I hate him,' _Fang thought. Fang walked away, leaving the door. Sam peered in, and decided he should come in.

"Is Max home?" he asked. He got no answer from Fang, but as Fang was going up the stairs, a flustered Max came down.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Max." he said, smiling. "We gotta talk."

Fang, hearing this, paused halfway up the stairs. He knew from various movies that that phrase couldn't mean anything good for Max. He decided to listen in since neither of them could see him. He heard Max say, "Okay, what about?" He could see her standing with one hand on her hip, looking at him expectantly.

"Well, you see, there's a problem. There's this girl that asked me out, and she's more gorgeous than you, so I want to date her. But she won't date me until I ditch you. So, I'll see ya around, 'k?" Fang heard Max move, and he heard a very loud stream of curse words following Max punching Sam in the face.

"Yeah, see ya around." she snarled. As Fang was coming down the stairs, he saw Max run outside and take off into the morning.

--

Max couldn't believe Sam. How stupid did he think she was? Did he think that she had no feelings, or what? She felt hot tears brimming her eyes. She wiped them away. She looked for a clear space to land, and finding one, went for a hard landing. She hit the ground running and just ran. She didn't know where she was going, or why; she just ran.

Soon, she came to a stop, out of breath and crying silently. "I should have listened to Fang," she said to herself. She sat against a tree. "Why am I such a screw up?"

"You're not." Max turned and looked to her right. And right there stood Fang. He walked to her and sat down next to her. "You're fine the way you are."

Max smiled and sniffled. "Thanks Fang. I think I'm ready to go back now." Max stood up and Fang followed suit. They headed back home.

--

When they got back, Max asked Fang if she could borrow his laptop. He said yes of course, what's a lovesick teenage mutant bird kid to do?

Fang sat in his room waiting for Max to come back with his laptop. He reviewed his day in his head. After Max had left, he went to Sam and picked him up off the ground by his collar.

"Man, what are you-"

"If you **ever **come near her again," Fang said in a low, growling tone, "I will personally hunt you down, and get you."

The deadly look in Fang's dark eyes made Sam hastily agree. "Yeah man, of course, I won't-" Fang dropped him and Sam scrambled off the floor and ran for dear life. After Sam left, Fang went to find Max.

Max came into the room, interrupting Fang's thoughts. With a smile, she handed him back the laptop and left. Fang was confused. He shook off his confusion and decided to write in his blog. He opened up his email, and though many came, one had an urgent headline. It was from Max1301. Curious, he opened it. It read,

**Fang,**

**I'm sorry I didn't notice before.**

There was a song under it.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

[Chorus]  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

[Chorus]  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

[Chorus]  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react) 

That was the end of the message. Fang felt someone looking at him, and he glanced at his door. There stood Max, with a small smile on her face. She walked over to him and took the laptop from him, setting it on the desk. She sat down on the bed and looked into Fang's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. Fang didn't say anything; he took her face in his hands and just kissed her with all he had. And this time, he didn't get rejected.

**The end. **

**The song from this one is Chemicals React by Aly and Aj.**

**DM1301**


End file.
